


locked out of heaven

by perfect-porcelain (kathleenhasfeelsandwords)



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M, angel!direction, demon!direction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 06:08:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/631288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathleenhasfeelsandwords/pseuds/perfect-porcelain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The human world tips towards chaos when one of the Horsemen of the Apocalypse is released from his cage. It takes three archangels fighting the King of Hell and the embodiment of Lust to stop him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	locked out of heaven

**Author's Note:**

> A bit Supernatural, a bit of love for demons, and a whole lot of craziness.

It was a nice city with tall buildings that grew out of the ground. Something he certainly had never seen before. He had never seen a lot of things in fact. The last time he had been on Earth the buildings were made out of stone and mortar. A big difference from the bustling place that he found himself in. He didn’t mind though, a lot of people meant more chaos that he could create and that’s just what he was here for.

The people brushing by him had no idea who or what he was, it was perfect. He would have to thank Azazel later for letting him out of his cage. Now he could finally breathe in the scent of underlying rage that all humans possessed. All it took was a simple brush of his fingertips and that rage would peak and he would watch from the sidelines as they tore themselves limb from limb. It was beautiful to watch.

Someone bumps into him. “Oh I’m sorry.” The man grips his arm in an apology. He just smiles and nods to him. 

“That’s quite alright.” He brushes the very tip of his middle finger along the man’s own fingers that were wrapped around him and the man was jolted. “Have a wonderful day.” He smiles and continues on his way but his smile widens as he hears a blood curdling scream and he doesn’t have to turn around to know that he man has gotten into a meaningless fight with another pathetic human. Of course no fight was meaningless, not when it brought him joy to see.

He began blending into the crowd, leaving war in his wake. He could feel the emotions swirling around him and it just reminded him how much he had missed this. As he walks he disappears from human sight and a red cloak shimmers down his back, a bright red war helmet covering his blonde hair. A sword glinted into his hand and he swung it with ease. A cruel smile slowly twitched at the corners of his mouth as his eyes blinked as red as blood. 

Yes, it was good to be out.

*

“I’m telling you what I saw. Why do you not believe me?” His eyes flash and the man leaning against the table across from him sighed, rubbing at the bridge of his nose.

“You know what this means right Gabriel?”

“Of course I know what it means.” He hisses and the man purses his lips. “And don’t call me that. I haven’t been known as Gabriel for quite some time.”

“Right,” The man rolls his eyes. “Harry. Well what are we going to do? It’s not like we can just fly down there and unleash God’s army upon an innocent city.”

“It’s not like we haven’t done it before.” Harry mutters and the man’s eyes flash. “Listen, I’ll go try and reason with Azazel okay? You figure something out.”

The man sighs again and nods, and leans his head back. The last time one of the Horsemen was on Earth was before Jesus even existed, and now he had War walking around in a modern world. He could only imagine what would happen if the demon got to one of the generals of the world. There would cease to be any life that was for sure. 

He rose from the desk and made his way down the hall. He worried about his little brother. Gabriel—excuse me—Harry, was too entangled in the human world. He was the messenger archangel, sure, but that didn’t call for him to spend all his time on earth. It was dangerous for an angel, and an archangel at that. The temptations of the human world were too much and he could not have another archangel fall.

He makes his way into a side room off the main hallway where two angels were speaking to each other. “Raphael, Uriel.” He says in a demanding tone. They both instantly straightened.

“Yes brother?” The taller of the two asks. The other just stares stonily at him. 

“I’m assuming by now you have heard the rumors.” 

“Is it true Michael? Is a Horseman roaming the earth?” The shorter one asks.

“Yes Uriel, it’s true.” He says reluctantly. The two angel’s mouths form into hard lines.

“What would you have us do?” Uriel asks.

“I want you to go to the human world and stop the demon before he wipes out the population too badly. Do not engage unless you have full confidence that you can win, but if you have civilians around make the best of the situation.” Michael explains and the taller one gasps.

“Michael! Are you saying not to worry about the human deaths?”

He trains his eyes on the angel. “I’m saying, Raphael, that you can be near if you can. Do not over work yourself over the humans though. You are there to make sure Uriel does not perish.”

The angel looks like he’s about to argue but closes his mouth. _A wise decision_ Michael thinks to himself.

“Use the humans to help you and be sure to use your other names. You don’t want to frighten them and have your face plastered across the world.” Michael warns and the two nod. “That is all.” He spins on his heel and leaves. 

In his wake the two angels look at each other. “What do you think Uriel? Can you take a Horseman?”

“Josh, call me Josh and I’m confident.” Josh grins almost sinisterly and the other angel shifts, uncomfortably.

“But how am I supposed to heal you if you die before I can get to you?”

Josh pats him on the shoulder. “I have a feeling that I won’t even need you around Raphael—“

“Liam,” He corrects, the name just coming to him, and Josh nods.

“Right, Liam. I’ll be fine.” Josh smirks and Liam isn’t so sure. He’s only seen one of the Horsemen once in his life and that was Pestilence. He was there following the trail of disease, trying his best to heal the humans but he could never catch up. Not until Michael was able to trap them back in Hell. How did this Horseman get out anyways? Hell was sealed shut for the demons that were deemed too powerful or disastrous to be let out. The minor demons they could deal with, sure, but a Horseman was another story. And its reappearance only told of more ominous things to come.

Liam wasn’t sure if they were anything close to being ready for something like that.

*

Harry landed with grace on the concrete. He had to wonder if the man (demon) would even show his face. He already saw the remnants of the Horseman passing through the city. Policemen were everywhere but Harry knew that their guns would only be turned on each other if they brushed up against War. No human could fight his presence. Harry just hoped that it would be the same for angels. He hadn’t had to deal with a Horseman for a long time, so long that he had almost forgotten what it was like. Death was the worst. With a single touch a human’s heart would stop and they would collapse to the floor. The only thing that stopped him last time was the combined efforts of all the archangels, and even then it was the hardest thing he had ever done. He was not looking forward to repeating that.

His green eyes searched the crowd, looking for the demon disguised as a human. It wasn’t long before he saw the dark shade hovering near a coffee shop. Figures.

He walked over there with a purpose and the demon looked up with a little smirk. Harry blinked and allowed himself to see the human that the demon was possessing. 

“See you went for the pretty one.” He says in a snide tone and the demon laughs. It’s a cruel sound even in with the human form.

“I like them beautiful Gabe, you can do a lot with beauty in this world. See you haven’t changed a bit with your cherub hair you’ve got there.”

Harry’s eyes narrowed. “It’s Harry.”

“Oh we’re going by pet names now are we?”

“Cut the crap Azazel.” He hisses.

“Well if we’re going by names, call me Louis darling. And does daddy not let you curse? Poor baby, having no fun.” Louis pouts and Harry sucks in a deep breath through his nose. He was not about to let the King of Hell take over his emotions so easily. He just wishes that he could have that zen that Michael had.

“You know why I’m here.”

“Do I?” Louis cocks his head.

“Call off War.” 

“Was that a movie?” Louis taps his chin and Harry’s hands ball into fists. 

“I said, call him off.” He hisses, eyes flashing with white light and Louis smirks.

“Easy there cowboy.” Louis’s eyes blink black with a cruel grin. “Don’t want to expose yourself do you?”

“Says the one with your demon eyes.” Harry glares and Louis just chuckles.

“That’s the funny thing about humans, they can always seen the light in things but never the dark.” Louis raises an eyebrow for Harry to challenge but he just purses his lips. Louis seems pleased. “Now what exactly was the reason you tracked me down again?”

“You know why Azazel.” Harry’s eyes narrow. He knew Louis was just toying with him. “Call off War and—“

“And what? We won’t go to war? Don’t you think there’s a very good reason that I let War out of his cage? Now why would I bring back my best little warrior because an archangel asks me to?” Louis crosses his arms and his feet stand shoulders distance apart.

“You were one of us you know.” Harry murmurs and Louis just lets out a loud laugh.

“Oh really? You’re going to play the whole former angel card? Newsflash honey, there’s a reason I fell, and it wasn’t by choice. You kicked me out so I decided to make the best of it. Being King of Hell does have its perks.” 

“Do not try and tell me that I didn’t warn you. You will have blood on your hands Azazel, and it won’t be angel blood either.” Harry’s eyes flash again and Louis just rolls his eyes.

“Enough with the theatrics Gabe. Have fun stopping the Horseman. As I recall it was hard enough last time with miles and miles of desert. What are you going to do now that you have innocent lives at stake?” Louis’s smile turned cruel and matched with his bottomless black eyes it made a gruesome appearance. “I plan on enjoying this little show and who knows? I may get some new angel followers out of it too.”

“No one would dare follow you.” Harry steps forward with a hiss and Louis just smirks.

“You’d be surprised babe. Now if you don’t mind I have some catching up to do with my friend War. I have all sorts of fun stuff planned for him.” Louis gave Harry a little wave of his fingers and just like that, vanished. Harry’s hands balled into fists and in fit of rage he punched the wall of the building where Louis had stood in front of just moments again, leaving a nice, large dent in it.

So much for that plan.

*

He had to thank Azazel later for letting out War. He wasn’t personally a fan of the Horseman. He was too snooty and always going on about how if he was let out the world would end. Whatever. At least he was able to slip under the radar of something so big on the angel’s hit list. No one would even notice he was finally out of Hell. It was a win win for him. They would never find him in the mess that War would create and if they did manage to shove War back into the pit, those stupid archangels would be too exhausted to deal with him and he could go on being disguised as a minor demon.

Perfection.

Now he could do as he pleased. And that meant he could wreck havoc on a city and consume it with lust. He smiles at that thought. _Lust_. What a perfect deadly sin, especially in this world of constant sex and forbidden love. If it was even love. Personally he didn’t believe in love but that may be hidden in the fact that he was lust in demon form.

The humans have their seven deadly sins, but they never expected it to be something tangible, something able to just walk by and recreate the emotion, the primal desire. He was quite happy with his meatsuit too. A tall, lanky twenty-something with tanned skin and wicked dark eyes. No one could resist him.

He walked the streets of the city that War had already staked a claim in. It was teeter-tottering on the brink of absolute chaos; he could smell it in the air. His eyes blinked black for a moment before righting themselves to the hazel that he had picked out. As he walked, he left a trail of pheromones in the air. Women and men alike were overrun by the chemicals in the air and started going at each other. But not in such a way that would get him noticed. No, he was careful in the amount that he let into the air. It was more like the pairings had seen the destruction and they wanted to clutch their loved ones close to them. Except they were absolute strangers.

He continued down the street and stopped into a bar. He remembered the last time he walked the earth pubs were the popular place for lowlifes and drunks. He notices not much has changed. Sitting down on one of the bar stools, he gets the attention of the bar tender. Soon a drink is slid over to him and he takes a sip. _Huh_ , he thinks to himself, _guess this one was a drinker_. Makes sense since he found the meatsuit hovering in an alleyway taking a smoke. 

“Hey there sugar.” A voice purrs in his ear and he turns slowly. A woman perhaps ten years older than his meatsuit sidles up to him. “What’s a pretty boy like you coming in here?” She pouts and he could almost laugh.

“Why don’t you tell me?” He says in a silky smooth voice. The woman’s mouth curls into a coy smile and her breasts push up against him.

“Well I wouldn’t know now would I? But I could certainly show you a few things.”

“I highly doubt that sweetheart.” His mouth forms into a smirk that has the woman frowning. He looks past her to where the men lining the bar are staring at her with hunger. He looks the other way and finds the same thing on his other side. His eyes find the woman again and he downs the rest of his drink, placing it on the counter but even the bar tender isn’t paying attention. They’re all too enraptured with the only woman in the whole bar. He rises to his feet and she looks confused.

“Where are you going?” She asks and he looks at her with a smile.

“I don’t like getting my hands dirty.”

“What do you mean?” She frowns again and he just chuckles.

“Have a nice night.” And he turns to walk out just as all the men begin to corner her. The last thing he hears before the door swings shut is a scream and a smile curls onto his face. Oh the joys of lust and the affect it had on people. He wondered if the police would even find anything left of the woman and he wondered if those men would ever forget what they did. He hoped they didn’t.

He popped a mint in his mouth and sucked on it as he walked down the street once again. He was almost lost in his thoughts when he froze and his eyes widened. He quickly jumped behind street billboard. He peered around the poster of a half naked model (how utterly ironic) and watched the two figures with both interest and slight fear. He hadn’t felt fear in a long, long time.

“What do you think Josh?” He hears one of them say to the other. Josh? He frowns to himself.

“I don’t know Liam. He obviously passed through but there’s other things here tainting the trail.” The shorter one shakes his head. Could that other thing be him? Perhaps he was helping War after all.

“Well can you do anything?”

Josh sighs and shakes his head. “This human world is too rank with deceit. I can’t tell anything. I’m afraid we might just have to wait until War strikes again.”

Liam sighs as well. “I was afraid of that.”

He ducks back behind the poster and his minds his whirling. What were two archangels doing here? He should have smelled their light from miles away. He was losing his touch, or perhaps he just needed to get back into the game. 

He looked back again but the two angels were gone. He knew that Azazel would want to know about this for sure. He supposed he did owe the King of Hell a favor after all.

*

He expected resistance. In fact he was rather surprised at how long it took one of the angels to come to him. He supposes they made it up by actually risking one of their big bad boys to meet up with him. And wasn’t it just adorable that they sent little Gabriel. He never liked the little shit. Of course, he never liked any of his “siblings”. They were no more siblings then he was a brother to the humans. Two completely different species and he dare not associate with the humans in case they got his filth on his good coat.

No, he hadn’t been an angel for a long time. His soul was as black as his eyes and there was no hope of redemption for him but that didn’t matter to him. He was King of Hell and doing pretty damn well for himself. He was about to have the world I his hands, why would he try to stop a plan that had been centuries in the making? He had put too much into this to back out now. Others would think him weak.

He had gone through a whole bunch of shit to get where he was. A fall from heaven wasn’t as graceful as others might believe. It was messy and lonely and quickly hardened his heart. That was the only way that he was able to survive, to close off his emotions for good and only look out for himself. Now he was on top and there was no way he falling back down to the ground again. He couldn’t allow that.

The one good part was that the angels left him alone. At least for the most part. Without him ruling hell there would be utter chaos and while he enjoyed chaos, there was a certain point to where he had to stop things. He wasn’t about to let all the minor and major demons alike go running through the streets. He did have some dignity to uphold. He had plans for War and while the Horseman thought he was free at last, he had a firm leash on him just waiting to be yanked.

So far everything was going perfectly…except Gabriel. It was rather unnerving knowing that there was an archangel on earth.

“Pst. Azazel.” He hears a voice hiss at him and he stops. Only demons called him Azazel.

He turned slowly and his eyes lands on a figure. He straightens. “What have I told you? On Earth I am Louis.” His eyes flash black for a moment and the man nods. “What do you want Lust?”

The man steps forward. “Zayn, please. I just wanted you to know that we have company.”

“If you mean Gabriel, trust me I know.” Louis sighs.

Zayn’s eyes widen. “Gabriel’s here too?”

“What?” Louis deadpans and he has a deep sinking feeling that he’s not going to like what Zayn says next.

“I just saw two other angels. Seemed powerful too. One had a really big sword and the other looked nervous.”

“Shit.” Louis mutters and sucks in a deep breath and rubs his face. 

“Who were they?” 

“Uriel and probably Raphael. They’re a matched set.” Louis spits and Zayn’s eyes widen.

“Archangels?”

“Unfortunately.” He mutters and his mind is already whirling.

“So what are we going to—“

“Quiet!” He snaps, eyes flashing black and Zayn shuts his mouth and nods. The younger demon may be Lust, but he was the King and he was not having a puny demon interrupt him. He steps closer. “I can throw you back in the pit just as easily as I let you roam this earth. Do not make me regret allowing you out.” He hisses, eyes still a haunting black. Zayn nods again and Louis steps back once again. “Now. I can deal with Gabriel. I know how he ticks. It’s just the other two that are the problem.”

Zayn’s silent as he thinks and a sudden idea comes to him.

“I know what you can do.”

Zayn perks up. “Anything.”

“Follow Raphael. He’s innocent, weak. He’ll be sure to fall for your little party trick.” Louis notices him bristle at those words but doesn’t comment on them. 

“What about Uriel sir?” 

“I think our little friend War will be more than enough match for the angel of repentance.” A cruel smile forms at his lips and Zayn smiles as well. “Well?” Louis snaps, “What are you standing around for? I want that angel all over you.”

“With pleasure sir.” Zayn grins and hurries off to where he assumes is where Raphael is. He blinks and his eyes right themselves to their normal blue color and he can see himself in a store window. He can almost picture the once pure white wings that graced his back long ago. With his golden hair and piercing blue eyes he was the epitome of angelic. But now all that is left of that life is invisible stumps in between his shoulder blades and a heart as black as his eyes.

He turns on one heel, not looking back.

*

Liam’s never been a leader. He’s never had the desire to be at the front of everyone and give out orders. He’s much more for staying behind the front lines and cleaned up after everyone. That’s what he did after all, he was the archangel of healing. He wasn’t a fighter, he wasn’t a war hero. He was the angel that others went to when they needed help. In a way he was almost like a caring mother or a giving uncle. 

So why was he on Earth? This was not his fight. This was Uriel’s and he knew that his brother would be more than enough match for War. 

“Look Liam, I know you don’t want to be here but at least keep up.” Uriel snaps and it takes him a few seconds to remember that he was going by Liam now. Right, and Uriel was Josh.

“Why are we moving so fast anyways? Won’t we just bring attention to ourselves?” Liam hisses and Josh looks back.

“If we can find War before he strikes again, that’s less damage and less human lives that are lost.” Josh says and Liam knows that he’s right. They continue moving forward though the city and it seems that War likes it in this place of heavy population. He supposed it is a good place to start war and chaos. 

A sound of feathers ruffling makes them both stop and turn. Harry stands there looking pissed.

“Well?” Josh asks and Harry shakes his head.

“Azazel isn’t budging.” 

“Never liked him.” Josh mutters.

Liam swallows. He was the one after all, to throw Azazel from heaven, not by choice but by order. He felt bad ever since.

“So what now?” Liam asks and they turn their eyes on him.

“We fight War.” Harry shrugs and Liam tenses. 

“You mean I fight him.” Josh snaps, the grip on his flaming sword tightens and Harry looks at him for a long moment. 

“We all fight him if you can’t handle him.” Harry repeats and Josh’s jaw jumps but he doesn’t say anything. “For now we lie low and wait. Raphael—“

“Liam,” He corrects.

“Why don’t you find the minor demons and see if you can’t weasel information out of them.” Harry continues like he hasn’t been interrupted at all.

He looks at Josh for a moment and he gives him a little nod. “Fine. Call if you need me.” The two of them nod and then he’s disappearing from human eyes and his pure white wings snap open. And then he’s flying. 

There really is nothing like flying. To Liam it’s like a part of him, like he’s never truly free unless he’s in the sky, soaring on the wind. Sometimes he wonders if his siblings forget to just take a step back and taking one day at a time. Though time itself is meaningless to him. He’s been alive for eternity and he’ll still be alive for eternity. He’s an archangel, he’s powerful and he’s important. Though sometimes he feels like he’s just in the background, waiting for someone to get hurt. It’s like he’s a back-up plan in case everything falls apart. 

Whatever, he’ll still be here and if Harry wants him to look for minor demons then he’ll do it. 

He lands in front of a seedy looking bar. Seems like a good enough place to start looking for lowlifes like demons. He walks toward the door when movement out of the corner of his eye makes him stop. It’s a tanned boy and with a quick blink he can see the demon hiding inside. And it’s a demon he hasn’t seen for a long time.

“What are you doing out of the pit?” He growls and the boy frowns.

“Well that’s no way to greet someone.” The frown turns into a slight grin.

He just glares.

“Alright fine. You’ll have to thank Azazel for that one.” The boy shrugs. “Guess he was feeling rather generous.” He steps forward and Liam stiffens.

“Don’t touch me.” He warns.

The faint smile forms into a cruel smile. “What, is the big Raphael afraid of a demon?” He takes another step and one more and Liam’s backing up. He can’t yet though, he has to stand his ground.

“I know what you can do Lust. I’m not about to let you overpower me.” He hisses, eyes sparking which just makes the boy smile harder.

“I would call that fear Ralphy. Oh and please call me Zayn.” The boy takes another step and already Liam can sense the pheromones in the air. They’re bouncing off him of course, but the humans around aren’t so lucky. And he knows if Zayn amps up the chemicals the humans would have no chance and he might actually be affected.

“What do you want?” He growls and Zayn laughs.

“To have fun of course. I always liked you the best too, never got into much trouble did you? Just in the back waiting for something to fix.” Zayn takes another step and Liam’s this close to bolting. “What if we just skip the part about you questioning your moral standards and I shove you up against this wall and have my way with you. Or you could always be the one doing the shoving.” Zayn’s eyes blink black and now Liam can really sense the pheromones. Zayn takes another step and by this point they’re almost touching. “So what do you say angel boy? Wanna make daddy roll in his grave?”

That’s the line that does it. He shoves Zayn away with super human force and he goes flying into the brink wall behind him. The chemicals in the air cease and Liam charges forward. His wings are opened behind him and his eyes are sparking dangerously. 

“Don’t you dare speak a word about my father you piece of filth. You are beneath me.” He reaches down to pull Zayn up from where he had fallen on the ground. He shoves him against a wall but there’s no lust here, only rage. “You are dirt on my shoes and don’t you dare forget it. I may not be the best fighter but I am an archangel and you are but a speck of dust you understand?”

Zayn’s eyes widen and his eyes stay black in fear. 

“Now where is War?” He hisses.

Zayn swallows. “I don’t know.”

“Don’t lie to me!” Liam roars and the building shakes under Zayn.

“No, no I really don’t know! Azazel won’t tell me and I don’t know War very well. Don’t kill me please.” Zayn pleads and it almost brings a smile to Liam’s face.

“Look at you pleading for your life.” Liam chuckles and Zayn’s eyes blink back to the hazel that they were before. Liam relaxes his grip and Zayn breathes out a sigh of relief.

“I thought you were going to kill me.”

“I do not kill, I only heal.” He says a matter of factly and Zayn peers at him closely.

“Perhaps I underestimated you Raphael.”

“Liam.” He corrects and then winces. Why was he telling a demon his fake, human name?

“Right, Liam. You’re not bad for an angel.” Zayn smiles nervously.

“I wouldn’t hold your breath.” Liam says with a cold look. “You don’t have any idea where War is?”

Zayn shakes his head. “Trust me, if I knew I would tell you. The guy’s a total bitch and a douche. You can have him for all I care.”

Liam studies him for a moment. “Right. Well thanks for nothing.” His wings snap back open.

“Wait!” Zayn calls.

“What?” Liam snaps

“What if I know something later?”

“Then you pray to me and I’ll hear you.” Liam says and takes off.

*

He’s lied low for a few hours, enough to get the angels that he knows are on his tail riled up. That was one of the things he most liked, the fact that the archangels were so frightened of him and his brothers that they would do anything in their power to contain him. And he liked the challenge.

It’s night at this point but the city is still buzzing with life. Pure, untouched life. Life just waiting to be ruined. He steps out of his little hideaway in an abandoned loft on the rougher side of town and begins searching for his next victims. 

“Hey pretty baby what you doing walking the streets?” A man catcalls and he can hear more pairs of feet on the asphalt. A gang, perfect.

He turns slowly. “Now look I don’t want no trouble.” He holds his hands up, his voice lilting in an accent that hadn’t walked the Earth in quite some time.

The man at the head of the gang sneers at him. “Don’t you know? This is our territory. We don’t like it when strangers come to town.” The man begins walking toward him and he gets a glimpse of the silver gun glinting out of his lowslung jeans. “You’re too pale brother.” The man sneers and his followers jeer and laugh at him.

He just stands his ground and waits, hands lowering to his sides. “You humans really fight over color?”

The man looks confused. “What you going on about?”

“You would shoot me just because I’m pale? How horribly lovely.” He smiles cruelly. 

“Now you listen here, you leave now and we won’t pump your body with lead.” The man’s fingers twitch over the gun in his jeans.

He begins walking slowly toward them and just continues to smile. “And if I don’t?”

The man quickly brings out his gun and cocks it. 

He just continues moving forward.

The man begins getting jibes from his followers to “just fucking shoot him already” and “what you waiting for?”

He can sense the nervousness and he loves it. 

Suddenly the gun goes off and it just glances off him. The whole gang looks stunned. “What the hell?” The leader asks in horror.

His human clothes fall away, leaving only his war attire and he looks down at his red chest plate and frowns. “You dented my armor.” He looks up with red eyes. “I think you’ll have to pay for that.” He lunges at the man who falls to the ground.

“Oh god don’t hurt me please!”

“What do you know about God?”He asks with a cock of his head. “Do you know he’s dead? Your God is dead and there’s only me and others like me left.” His eyes flash blood red, his smile is gruesome and his laugh like nails on a chalkboard.

“What are you?” The man breathes.

“I am everything you hope that you never meet. I am the battlefield and I’m the thirst for killing your kin.” He laughs at the memories of wars past. “And lucky for you I’m going to keep you alive to tell others about me. See what your gang does now. Spoiler alert,” he leans in close. “They will kill you and tear you limb from limb. You’re carrying the virus my friend and every human you touch will turn on you and you can’t do a thing to stop it.”

The man has a look of pure fear in his eyes and he just laughs once again, and rises to his feet gracefully. “Now go before I decide to spill your blood anyways.” He spits and the man scrambles to his feet and goes off running. 

He stands in the middle of the road, alone. He raises his chin when he hears the unmistakable sound of feathers fluttering behind him.

“Congrats, you found me.” He turns and sees a figure with white wings and a flaming sword throwing light across his face.

“It wasn’t exactly a hard case to crack.” The angel says in a monotone voice.

“I thought you we more fun than that Uriel.”

“You can call me Josh.” The angel says sarcastically. 

He gives a little bow. “Well then consider myself Niall.”

“You do know I’m going to kill you right?”

“Oh Josh, don’t be mundane.” He rolls his eyes. “Where’s the fun in a boring duel?”

“It will be fun, I assure you.” Josh’s eyes flash and Niall just shakes his head.

“How about a little game?”

“I don’t believe in games.” Josh growls

“Life of the parties weren’t you? Well I guess the angel of repentance doesn’t prefer sin.” Niall tuts and Josh’s wings flutter in annoyance. “Let me tell you,” Niall looks up with the red eyes once again. “Sin is everything brother.”

“You are no more my brother than you are brother to humans.” Josh glares and he shrugs.

“Fair enough, I’ll have to give you that one Joshie. But I’m not finished here yet. When you’re ready for my little game I’m sure you can find me again. Until then,” And with that he vanishes, leaving Josh alone in the middle of the ghetto with an almost halo of light surrounding him.

*

Michael looks down on the earth with a blank face. He did this often, so often that it had become a habit. He had seen countless civilizations rise and fall. He had seen technology change the face of the planet from the once lush green haven to one of metal and steel.

It was not his home. Heaven would always be his home. The luminescent walls and the sense of home and power. This was his own haven, not the smelly planet down below.

But now that planet is compromised and he hated to admit it, but he felt a sense of protectiveness over the fragile world. While he would never dream of having an urge to become a human, his father created them and he would protect all that was his.

He remembers the last time the four Horsemen were roaming the earth. The humans called that the Ice Age. There were cave drawings where the humans witnessed the power of the Horsemen combined. It was a miracle that any of them actually survived. But that miracle came in the hands of Michael and his three brothers. They were the ones to avenge the earth and save the humans. 

He’s not sure if they can do it again. Not in such a heavily populated area where demons thrive. One Horseman is enough, but if the other three are released he’ll have a full scale war on his hand and he’s pretty sure that’s exactly what Azazel wants.

But he’s going to do everything in his power to keep that from happening.

*

Harry skirts on the edge of the streets, just lurking in the shadows. He doesn’t like this. He doesn’t like hiding and running, but that’s the only way to think like a demon. And he’s going hunting. 

Uriel thinks he has everything under control but he’s convinced himself of a fantasy. He’s forgotten what the earth was like when the Horsemen roamed. It was chaos and they were this close to losing the war against the black eyed bastards. 

Harry knows better and he knows that Uriel can’t take on a Horsemen on his own, not with how much time the bastard has been cooped up in the pit. War has gotten smarter and smarter with time. He always was the more calculating one out of all of the Horsemen. Harry’s not about to fall for underestimating him.

He peers over the dumpster he’s currently hiding behind to watch the two figures in front of him interact.

“No, I’m telling you Azazel has gone mad.” The larger of the two of them says in a hushed whisper but it’s easy for Harry to hear.

“I’m with you brother. Letting out a Horseman? He’s insane.” The small one shakes his head. 

“And all these archangels flying about. It feels like I’m being watched all the time. I’m a minor demon! I haven’t done anything but steal and have a bit of fun.” The larger man rubs his arm.

“Same here, I don’t want to get thrown back into the pit or worse, get the angel light.” The smaller one shudders and Harry can’t help but smile a little bit at that. They had no idea that their worst fear is hiding just yards away. Perhaps it was time to reveal himself.

He steps out in front of the dumpster. “What was that boys?” He calls out to them and they turn and Harry can see their horror in the dim light of the street lamp.

“Now look, we don’t do anything wrong.” The larger one says, backing up towards the street slowly.

“Oh don’t you?” Harry cocks his head and begins walking forward, his wings shown in all their glory behind him.

“I swear, we haven’t killed anyone.” The smaller one pleads and Harry laughs.

“What about the poor human you stole? Did you think of him?”

“Look mister—“ The larger one says.

Harry laughs softly and shakes his head. “You two swines really don’t know who you’re talking to do you?” He mockingly pouts, “Daddy doesn’t let you out very often?”

The both still have looks of pure terror on their faces.

Harry stands up straight and lets his whole body glow like it’s meant to be. “I am an archangel. I am Gabriel the Messenger. And you are dirt under my foot.” He grins, both a beautiful and gruesome sight as his hands touch the two demon’s heads. They both scream in agony as his light pours into them and they collapse to the ground, dead.

He stops at the sound of clapping behind him. He turns slowly, eyes glowing dangerously.

“Wonderful show there, Harry, right?”

Harry lets his inner light dim and his wings fold to his back.

“Did you really have to kill them though? You could have let one go at least, let the others know you were here.” Louis tuts and shakes his head, walking forward. “Guess you aren’t Uriel or Michael are you?”

Harry bristles at that. “What are you doing here _Louis_ ,” he mocks. “Don’t you have a war to start?”

“Oh that’s already being taken care of.” Louis waves him off and looks down at the bodies. “You know I never liked these two. Too spineless for my taste.”

“Well you do have that right. Begging for their lives is not a very heroic trait.” Harry muses and Louis snorts.

“Always about heroics with you angels isn’t it? Always doing the moral thing.” Louis shakes his head with a laugh. “Morals are for suckers.”

“Says the one pushed out of heaven.” Harry says and Louis turns toward him.

“You always have to bring it back to that don’t you? Honestly Harry you’re sounding like a broken record.” Louis says, his voice even but Harry can see how it got under his skin.

“I wonder what falling felt like, to have your wings torn to shreds before being pushed off. I wonder how the guilt and the hatred felt.” Harry says in a cruel voice. Louis’s eyes flash black.

“You don’t want to get into this right now Gabriel. I promise you that. You are on your own here while I am surrounded by my followers.” Louis raises an eyebrow and Harry looks around.

“You sure about that? Seems to me like you’re pretty alone here.”

“Earth is not yours to control.”

“And neither is it yours.” Harry snaps loudly, his own eyes flashing white light. 

“Three archangels will not defeat me. You know that right?” Louis hisses and all Harry feels is pity for this being in front of him. 

“What happened to you Azazel? We were once friends, do you remember that? We were once brothers.”

“I am no more of a brother to you than you are to Lucifer.” Louis growls and Harry flinches at the name of the former archangel. “And you want to know what happened to me? I thought for myself, that’s what happened. I didn’t follow Daddy’s orders anymore and he thought it was time for me to take a nosedive off of the pearly gates.”

Harry’s mouth forms into a hard line.

“And don’t you dare feel any pity for me because you were the cause of this.”

“I was not the one to make you stray Azazel.”

“No but you didn’t stop little Raphael from snapping my wings. You want to know how that felt? Imagine every injury you have ever gotten in all your life and put them together. Imagine all your bones on fire and you can’t do anything to put it out.” Louis says in a quiet voice and closes his eyes, sucking in a deep breath.

“Azazel…Louis…” Harry trails off and Louis’s head snaps up and he straightens.

“You are not going to win. I will make sure of that and when you lose I will be the one to snap your wings so you will know just how painful it truly is.” Louis says in a calm voice that sends chills down Harry’s spine. Then Louis snaps his fingers and he’s gone, leaving Harry alone in an alleyway with two bodies and a chill setting into his blood.

*

He should have cracked this by now. He should have the archangel writhing under him, lust clouding those innocent brown eyes. He blew his first chance but perhaps he can make it up to himself by really turning on the innocence that Liam seemed to like so much.

“Uh, I’m not sure how to do this but um Raphael? Or Liam if you want me to call you that. I have some information about War if you want to come—“

Liam drops down in front of him, wings fluttering and then folding to his back. He looks at him expectantly.

“Right, well I know for a fact that War is going after the gangs of the city.” He says and Liam doesn’t say anything, just stares him down. “And I know that he had a bout with a gang last night.” 

“That’s nothing new.” Liam says in a steely voice and Zayn frowns.

“Really? I didn’t know if you knew or not.”

Liam’s silent and a look of annoyance on his face.

“I’m trying to help! I really am.” Zayn frowns and sighs. 

Liam steps forward. “Now what I don’t get is why a demon is willingly helping an angel when he knows that his king is lurking around.”

“Well you said you were going to kill me if I didn’t help you.” Zayn shrugs, looking down at the ground as to not give away his real motives. He starts messing just a little bit with the chemicals in the air. Not enough to make it noticeable but just enough so that Liam’s subconscious is slightly affected.

Liam’s face softens. “I never said I was going to kill you.”

“Yeah but I know that your brothers wouldn’t hesitate.” He mutters and Liam purses his lips.

“Do you have any other information?” Liam cocks his head.

“No, I guess not.” Zayn sighs again and Liam nods.

“If you have anything else you know what to do.”

Zayn nods and just before Liam takes off he brushes his hand against Liam’s exposed arm. And then the angel is gone but Zayn knows that he’ll be back. If there was one thing he was good at, it was letting the lust just fester under someone’s skin until their skin is on fire and the only way to quench it is to give into the primal instinct.

His mouth forms into a smirk and he walks away.

*

Josh was not a fan of earth. He didn’t like how it smelled and he didn’t like how cruel human beings could be to each other but this was his father’s planet so he was going to protect it. 

He found War once before but now it was a battle to find him again. He’s been flying over the city for hours, letting his eyes scan over the terrain. Nothing out of the ordinary pops out at him and it’s getting increasingly frustrating to say the least. 

He and his brothers convene on one of the rooftops of the skyscrapers.

“I had him in my grasp.” He clenches his fist in anger at both War and himself. “And then he just disappeared.”

“Powerful demons can do that.” Harry says and Josh trains his eyes on him.

“Don’t patronize me.” He hisses, taking a step toward the archangel, flaming sword appearing in his hand.

“You want to fight me now?” Harry joins him, eyes blazing.

“Stop it!” Liam yells and they both freeze and look at him. He’s pale and sweating and it looks like nothing good.

“Are you alright brother?” Josh moves toward Liam and touches his arm. Liam flinches and Josh can feel him burning up. “You’re on fire.”

“I’m fine.” Liam says weakly and attempts to brush Josh off of him but he’s having none of that.

“Who touched you?” 

Liam shakes his head. “I-I gotta go.” He tears himself out of Josh’s grasp and runs toward the edge of the building, his wings snapping open and he takes a bit to get steady on the wind.

Josh turns towards Harry who straightens.

“You should follow him.” Harry says and Josh shakes his head.

“I need to find War above all else.”

“Even over your own brother?”

“If Raphael cannot heal himself then he is already lost.” Josh says solemnly and Harry’s mouth forms into a hard line. 

“What will you do?” Josh walks towards Harry.

“Wear down Azazel. I know how he ticks.”

“And I’m sure he says the same about you as well.” Josh raises an eyebrow.

“Are you suggesting that my emotions are compromised?” Harry’s eyes narrow.

“I’m saying is that Azazel was once your closest friend. I would not be surprised if you still felt some pity or remorse for him.” Josh shrugs and Harry grits his teeth.

“I’m fine Uriel.” Harry gives him a cold look and Josh doesn’t say anything else, instead just going the side of the roof where Liam had flown off of. War was out there somewhere and he had limited time to find him.

*

He stands on a rooftop, mouth formed into a slight smile. The city below is almost his. He can feel the inner turmoil just waiting to boil over. The gangs are soon going to turn on each other from the inside and the police are this close to firing on innocent people. He can’t wait to see the blood rain down, streets, rivers of red, red, red. 

He only wishes his brothers could be here to share in this with him.

“Doing pretty well for yourself.” A voice interrupts his thoughts and he takes in a deep breath.

“Do you always walk up on people Azazel?” He turns, his hand on the sword at his side.

“It’s a habit of mine I guess you could say.” Louis shrugs and puts his hands in his pockets.

“It’s a habit that will be sure to get you killed one day.” Niall says with nothing teasing in voice.

“Didn’t you hear?” Louis opens his arms, “I’m immortal.”

“Nothing is immortal.” Niall says in a serious tone. “Not even I.”

“Well you’re just the belle of the ball aren’t cha?” Louis rolls his eyes sarcastically.

“Do you have a point in being here Azazel?” Niall snaps and Louis holds his hands up.

“Just checking in. We do have a job to do here you know.”

“And I’m completing it. While I believe you are not doing yours.” Niall’s eyes melt into red.

“I’m dealing with the angels War. Do not patronize me.” Louis snarls, eyes blinking black.

“Just do your job Azazel and I will do mine.” Niall turns away from him. “And you should thank me.”

“For what?” Louis’s eyes narrow while Niall looks over his shoulder.

“Not even you can take on Uriel.” And then Niall snaps his fingers and is gone.

*

He’s on fire. His insides are melting and blackness begins to form at the edges of his visions. He blinks quickly and he can feel his power short circuiting. It’s all he can do to keep himself up in the air. 

Where is he? 

His eyes search feverishly.

Where is he?!

There!

His wings angle down precariously and he stumbles on the landing, running into the person he was looking for. 

“You alright there? You don’t look so hot there.” Zayn puts a hand on his shoulder.

“You did this to me.” Liam growls in a ragged voice.

“I did nothing.” Zayn protests and Liam growls again and pushes him up against the brick wall, his mouth covering Zayn’s. It’s a desperate motion and Zayn’s a bit surprised but Liam doesn’t hold back. He has to quench this fire inside him.

“Make it stop.” He pleads softly as he grinds against Zayn, instinct taking over. He’s a beast of reflex now and Zayn seems to love it. It’s like he’s soaking it up.

“You like it, admit it.” Zayn grins evilly, his hand rubbing against Liam’s crotch and the angel bucks into his hand roughly. A throaty moan pierces the air and Zayn can feel Liam’s fingers digging into his arms as the angel plants his mouth on Zayn’s once again.

“Please.” Liam begs, tears sparking at his eyes and he just wants to be doused. The flames lick at his skin, his bones. His eyes keep flashing with light and he feels himself falling away.

Zayn takes his hand and pulls him into the house that he’s secured for himself. Liam’s face is sweating and Zayn’s taking too long for him. He pushes the demon to the couch, his hands scrambling at Zayn’s shirt, ripping it.

He strips himself of his own shirt and if he was himself, he would be put off by the black eyes staring at him hungrily. But he’s too far gone to worry about that. Instead sheds the rest of his clothes but even that can’t quench the inner fire.

Zayn takes in the angel’s perfect body. Such a perfect specimen, he doesn’t know how he’ll top this one. With ease, he flips the two of them so that Liam’s thrown under him and he kisses the angel. Nails dig into his shoulders as Liam whimpers. He slips a finger inside Liam and the angel gasps, body jerking from the sudden intrusion but Zayn quickly makes him relax. He adds another finger and then another and Liam’s a writhing mess under him. 

“You ready for me big boy?” Zayn sneers and Liam just nods, biting his lip.

With that, Zayn enters him, eyes fluttering at the intense heat. Liam lets out a loud groan, eyes rolling back. As Zayn begins to pick up speed Liam comes closer and closer to the edge and closer and closer to the end of this horrible fire within him. This horrible need that makes his shrivel away from himself.

With one more thrust Liam’s body freezes and finally, finally, he’s free. His head collapses on the couch cushion and he just wants to curl into himself. 

Zayn just grins at him and cleans himself up. “Don’t you make a pretty picture.”

“Just leave.” Liam whispers and Zayn smirks.

“Guess the archangel isn’t so invincible after all.” 

Liam’s eyes flash and he lunges at Zayn, nails digging into the demon’s throat. “Do not mock me demon.”

Zayn just stills under him. “I’m not sure you have much room to talk Raphael.” He says, using Liam’s name.

The light in his eyes dim and he crumples. He is ruined. He is nothing all thanks to a demon.

Zayn just watches as the archangel that he knows to be powerful just slow disappears into a shell of a creature. He almost feels bad for Liam.

Almost.

“See you ‘round Liam.” Zayn salutes to him as he slips out of the house leaving Liam alone on the couch. 

Liam brings his knees to his chest and he rests his head against them. His wings are opened, haphazardly draped across the couch. What can he do now? He feels like the filth he fights.

A broken mirror across the room shows his reflection. He looks like a pitiful human that strapped wings to their back. 

He wonders if his brothers will take him back.

*

They have to find War soon and fast. There’s chaos in the streets, burning buildings and glass flying everywhere. It’s all Harry can do to dodge stray bullets that the police and civilians alike fire off. 

He never knew how fast a city could fall and it’s only a matter of time before this place is a disaster zone. And after this city it would be the next and the next until Earth would be no more. But he’s not going to allow that. He and Josh fly close together, no longer attempting to spilt up. Liam has gone AWOL and they’ve lost connection with Heaven. 

“He’s going to be somewhere he can watch everything!” Josh yells over the screaming and the yells. Harry nods and the both of them angle their wings up and soar up above everything. Harry has to bite back a gasp. It isn’t just this part of the city that’s collapsing, it’s all over. He can see the fire licking at the metal structures and _tat tat tat_ of the bullets.

“We don’t have much time Josh!” Harry calls to him. “So he’s going to move onto the next city.”

“You think I don’t know that?” Josh snaps, his head whipping around. “Just keep your eyes peeled for him.”

Harry nods and scans the rooftops. It seems like a logical place to watch the world burn, especially when you can blink out any time you like.

“There!” Josh points out to a small figure clothed in all red and they dive toward the demon. But War isn’t alone. Harry quickly sees a familiar shape standing on the opposite side of the roof. He growls and angles toward him. Josh calls after him but he only has eyes for that person. 

They collide and Louis crashes to the ground under Harry with a startled yelp, but he quickly recovers. 

“Gabriel!” Louis snarls, eyes quickly snapping to black but then a sinister grin appears on his face. “It’s too late. The city is mine.”

“Not if we have anything to do with it.” Harry spits, hands like claws on Louis’s body. He scratches the demon’s face making him hiss.

“You want to fight me? Really Gabriel I thought you the peaceful one.”

“That’s Raphael.” Harry growls.

“Yes where is baby brother?” Louis chuckles. 

“Why are you laughing demon?” Harry hisses.

“You don’t know what happened to dear Raphael? Oh Harry do you not know when your own brother is in trouble?” 

Harry’s blood goes cold. “What are you talking about?” He breathes and Louis laughs again but Harry cuts him off with a rough hand on his throat.

“A demon got to him.” Louis croaks and coughs when Harry’s hand releases him.

“No…” Harry shakes his head.

“’Fraid so cupcake.” Louis sneers.

“What happened to you Azazel?” Harry whispers and Louis is silent for a moment. 

“You happened.” Louis says, “You were too afraid Gabriel. Too afraid to push the rules.”

“I had a duty, I still have a duty.”

“I should have known that you were too good to break anything.” Louis says bitterly with a little laugh. “But you know,” Louis looks up. “You broke me.”

Harry’s eyes widen.

“I loved you!” Louis yells, his eyes blinking black. They hadn’t sparked with light for a long time. “But you could never deal with that could you? Always perfect Gabriel, messenger of the angels, burdened with a divine duty.” Louis spits and pushes Harry off him and stands while Harry stays on the ground, shaken. “Well you know what Gabriel? I will have my revenge. I will finally have my revenge I desired ever since I saw your eyes right before I fell. You know what I saw?”

Harry shakes his head slowly.

“Pity.” Louis hisses. “I saw pity in your eyes like I was some sort of dog that you were sending off to the pound. You thought me beneath you and it was then that I knew that the Gabriel I knew was gone from me.”

Harry’s silent. He doesn’t quite know what to think. He never knew this. He never knew that Louis was so entangled in him. It’s only the sound of close range gunfire that snaps him out of his thoughts. He stands gracefully.

“You were gone long before you fell Azazel.” He says with a steely voice. “I have a—“

“Yes you have a duty.” Louis rolls his eyes. “Well go on then, go ahead and try. You cannot kill me though.”

“Who said anything about killing?” Harry cocks his head and a long knife appears in his hand. He lunges and his blade digs into Louis’s back right where the stumps of his former wings poke out of his back. Louis lets out an inhuman scream and his teeth bare in pain and in anger.

Louis rips out the knife and wields it with experience. Harry circles him as sword shimmers into view. He’s just waiting for Louis to make the first move and then the demon lunges forward. With ease Harry swings his sword around to meet Louis’s blade. 

“A little rusty are we?” Harry taunts.

“I usually prefer to fight with modern weapons.” Louis snaps and Harry just chuckles. 

They continue to fight back and forth and it’s obvious that Louis is more aggressive than Harry allows himself to be. He doesn’t want to kill Louis, just harm him enough that he goes back to hell to lick his wounds. A Hell without a king would be chaos so in a way he needs Louis. They all need Louis. 

His eyes flick over to Josh who looks like he’s battling with War. It’s in that moment that he lets his guard down and Louis fights his way inside, leaving the blade wedge in between Harry’s ribs and he lets out a scream filled with pain. He’s not used to the feeling.

He falls to the ground, his sword clattering out of his hands and Louis steps closer to him and puts his shoe on Harry’s stomach. He whimpers and attempts to get away from Louis but he’s not going anywhere. He tries to keep his breathing shallow but it’s hard and soon he starts to gasp. The blade was a Heavenly blade, the only thing in the world that would kill both demons and angels alike. 

He was dying.

“Tell me Gabriel, will I see you in Hell?” Louis asks softly.

“Never.” He wheezes and Louis just smiles at him.

“God will always abandon us brother. If you are deemed useless you are as good as I am in His eyes.” Louis says in an almost kind tone. “Perhaps we could come to terms after you join me in Hell. I’d love to see you with black eyes.” Louis laughs and it chills Harry to the core.

He feels his vision fading on the edges and he swallows, contemplating ripping out the long knife or just leaving it in to suffer.

“Looks like little Gabriel doesn’t want to play anymore.” Louis gave a mock frown but then took his foot off of Harry and stepped back. “See you in Hell.”

*

He knows there’s war outside. Chaos is taking over but he’s still huddled in this house. He can hear the screams of agony and the cries of pain. They pound at his brain but he doesn’t dare move. He wonders if his feathers are black yet.

“What are you still doing here?” A voice interrupts him and he looks up sadly. It’s the demon, but he doesn’t move. Instead he just puts his head back on his knees.

The demon moves closer. “Well shit. I didn’t think you really lost the will to fight. It’s just sex.” Zayn chuckles and Liam does nothing. Zayn swallows, obviously disturbed by this shell of an angel. “You can always come back with me. I bet you would give Azazel a run for his money.”

Liam does nothing. 

“Okay come on, this is getting weird. You’re supposed to be fighting me, slamming me up against a door and using your heavenly powers and stuff.” 

“I don’t know if I even have powers anymore.” Liam whispers, hiding his head.

“Well you don’t know if you don’t try.” Zayn says with a laugh, though he’s pretty sure he might be condemning himself with those words.

“What’s the point?” Liam says, his voice muffled by his still bare legs. 

“The point is that you still have a war to fight.” Zayn narrows his eyes. “I know I shouldn’t even be saying this but I don’t like Azazel and neither do you. Sure I’m just Lust but I’m not sitting around.”

Liam’s head rises slowly. “No, you decided to infect me so that I would be begging you to take me.” Liam seethes, his eyes sparking once again and the dullness slowly ebbing away.

“There you go! That’s the spirit!” Zayn says a little nervously and begins backing up. 

Liam rises from the couch slowly, his wings stretching out to their full wingspan. “You’re right.” He says slowly and Zayn feels the fear in him rise. “I am Raphael and I am better than a demon.” Liam spits and now Zayn feels like he’s about to get it. 

“Um, right. Well glad that you’re back so I’m going to be leaving now…” Zayn trails off and backs away toward the door slowly as if he didn’t want to scare a large predator. 

Liam moves incredibly fast and before Zayn can even react, Liam’s got his hand on his face and Zayn knows that this is it. He’s about to die. 

“Wait, wait you don’t have to do this.” Zayn pleads and Liam’s got a stony look on his face. 

“And you have a reason as to why I shouldn’t?” Liam snarls, wings twitching in annoyance.

“Because you said yourself that you don’t kill people.” Zayn’s eyes reflect back fear to Liam and he just laughs.

“You’re right, I don’t.” And with that Zayn’s head lights up with a Heavenly glow and he screams, a sound that should never even grace earth. His body slumps to the floor, smoking slightly. “I never said I didn’t kill demons.”

He puts his clothes back on an steps over the body of what was once Lust. “Oh and the sex was terrible.” He mutters before exiting out the door.

*

He’s never come up against a foe like this before. Sounds of metal clashing together resonate on the rooftop with flames licking the two swords. 

“Care to give up yet Uriel?” Niall catcalls with a grin on his face. 

“Never.” Josh seethes as he pushes back against Niall’s sword, forcing him back a few feet. “I will not let you have Earth.” 

Niall just chuckles. “Look around you Uriel. The humans are weak creatures, easily swayed by their emotions. If this was Heaven I would not have such an easy time getting them to turn on each other.”

Josh straightens. “No, you’re right. This is not Heaven, but humans are wonderful creatures capable of something better than Heaven.”

“Oh? And what’s that?”

“They have the capability to keep fighting for what they believe in without having someone telling them what to do. Their emotions and bodies might make them weak but they are a force to be reckoned with and I have faith that once you’re gone and back in the Pit, they will be better than before.”

“What inspirational words Uriel, I’m rather surprised. I thought you hated the humans.” Niall chuckles.

Josh looks over the roof edge and sees the chaos reigning but in the windows of the neighboring building he can see the humans not affected by War. Though they look frightened, they rally each other together. He looks back at Niall. “Humans are my Father’s creation, and I will do everything in my power to protect them.”

Niall’s face hardens and he raises his sword. “You better use all of that power then.”

Josh raises his sword as well. Then it’s a whirl of steel and flames and wings and red eyes. In a way it’s almost a beautiful, deadly dance. Their feet mime the other and they fight all across the rooftop, grunting and hissing when they are sliced by the sharp sword. He can see Louis and Harry fighting in the corner of his eye but the second that he tries to see what’s happening with his brother, Niall pushes him hard. It’s almost like he’s just having fun with Josh. But that’s what this is to Niall, a game. 

Whenever he looks back for a split second at Harry and Louis he sees Louis stab Harry through the ribs and he hears someone yelling. It takes him a few seconds to realize that the person is him. He whips around and growls at Niall, his inner desire to finally beat and trap this demon is heightened. 

“Looks like little Gabriel wasn’t up for the match. Are you Uriel? We all fall eventually you know.” Niall taunts and his blade moves so fast it’s a whirl of light and flame. 

“I will never fall to you.” He grits his teeth. They battle for a few minutes more when Niall gasps as his sword goes flying and Josh’s own blade is pressed up against his neck. “There’s nowhere to run now War.” Josh sneers and Niall looks at him for a moment in fear but then it’s gone. 

“I know you’re not going to kill me. Even though you hate me, you need me.” Niall says calmly.

It’s true though. They do need the Horsemen to stay alive. Lesser demons he could care less about. “True, but you aren’t about to escape your bonds this time.” His hand goes out and golden bands of light form around Niall’s arms and legs, effectively binding him. Niall snarled and strained against the Heavenly light but they wouldn’t budge unless Josh willed it so.

“You can’t do this.” Niall hisses and Josh just smirks.

“I think I just did.” Josh smirks and Niall attempts to lunge at him. Josh just raises his sword with flames lazily moving up and down the steel. That makes Niall take a quick step back. Josh looks over at Harry who’s not moving. He turns back to Niall and clubs him behind the head, making the demon crumple to the ground. Only then does he run towards his fallen brother. 

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” Louis says, stepping out of the shadows, his eyes still black.

“Azazel, do not test me.” Josh narrows his eyes but Louis has Harry’s sword in his hand.

“I just want a pretty pet for my home.” Louis pouts and Josh’s grip on his sword tightens. 

“I will not allow that.” He raises his chin and Louis shrugs.

“So be it.” And with a growl Louis jumps into action, giving Josh little time to bring his sword up to defend himself. He’s already exhausted from the fight with Niall and he’s not sure if he can take on Louis too. 

It’s then that his savior comes to his rescue. Shadow wings block the sun and Liam jumps into action alongside Josh. 

Louis seems shocked but it doesn’t last for long. He fights back just as hard but taking on too angels is just a bit too much for him. “Wait!” He yells and both Josh and Liam stop. “Okay fine, you got me alright? I’ll go back to Hell and mind my own business.”

Josh stands up straighter. “Raphael, check on Gabriel.” He says and Liam nods with one last look at Louis. “So what, we’re just going to send you on your way with a warning and a slap on the wrist?”

“Well if you’re offering.” Louis shrugs but then backs up when Josh feints forward with his sword point dangerously close to Louis’s throat. “Woah, okay okay. What would you want?”

“Lock War back up and we lock up Hell.” Josh says and Louis’s eyes widen.

“Lock Hell? You mean for like the lesser demons right?” 

Josh gives him a steely glare. 

“Oh come on Uriel, you don’t want to lock everybody up now do you?” Louis says, his voice verging on hysterical.

Josh is still silent and Louis bites his lip. 

“I was already kicked out of one world, don’t kick me out of another.” Louis whispers. 

Josh steps toward him. “Earth,” He says in a hard voice, “Was never yours in the first place. You never belonged here and you never will.”

Louis swallows and nods. At least he knows when to back down from a fight.

*

Vision moves in and out for him. It’s like one second he’s staring up at the sky and the next he seeing black.

“Harry?” A faint voice tears through his consciousness. He grunts and he tries to move away from the voice. Why won’t they just let him sleep?

“Harry come on, talk to me.” The voice says again and he groans, eyes opening up a bit more. A face swirls into view and he can recognize it.

“Liam.” He whispers.

“This is going to hurt but it’ll be over soon I promise.” Liam warns and then an excruciating pain rushes through him. He lets out a strangled yell but then the white hot pain is gone, replaced by something cool to the touch. He sighs in relief and opens his eyes once again, this time his vision clear.

“What happened?”

“When I got here you were on the ground, War was knocked out, and Josh was fighting Azazel.” Liam shrugs and Harry sits up, wincing a bit from the pain still there. He locks eyes with Louis who’s trapped against a wall with Josh’s sword blocking him from leaving. He gets to his feet with Liam’s help and sees Niall with his red cloak splayed out and his eyes closed.

“You alright there Harry?” Josh asks and he nods. 

“What are we doing with them?” He gestures with his head toward the two demons.

“Locking up Hell.” Josh explains and his eyes flit back to Louis. 

“Good.” He says, raising his chin as he does so. Louis gives him a cold look but says nothing. “It’s about time something was done right.” He looks right at Louis when he says it too, and he swears he can see longing on those blue eyes.

*

“What are you going to do when we break out?” Louis asks as Josh shoves him past the gateway into Hell.

“That’s not going to happen.” A voice interrupts and a figure lands down next to the three angels.

“Michael.” Louis spits.

“Azazel.” Michael says calmly. “Such a good angel too. Such a pity.” He shakes his golden locks and reaches out to the gate. Liam and Josh help close it while Harry keeps a close eye on Louis as they do so. Michael brushes the gate and a glowing padlock appears and Louis hisses.

“Heavenly light?”

“Impenetrable to demons.” Michael smirks. “Now go be a good little demon and lock up War.” He shoos Louis away and the King of Hell narrows his eyes.

“Eventually you all will fall.” Louis growls. “And when you do I’ll be right here.”

“That’s cute Louis, but it’s not going to happen.” Harry says with a steely look in his eyes. 

Louis stares long and hard at Harry before looking back at the rest of the angels and scoffs. He turns to pull Niall to his feet, the Horseman still woozy from getting knocked out. Harry watches them disappear down the tunnel and back into Hell. 

“Good work brothers.” Michael says, look at the three angels. 

“What about the civilians?” Liam asks

“Once War is back in Hell, they will go back to their mundane lives.” Michael shrugs and then turns to take off, back to heaven.

The three others look at each other. They’ve all been changed from being back on Earth for the first time in a long time. They don’t say anything but they know. They know that this stint in the human world will be with them for as long as they live. They aren’t going to forget the time a Horseman came to the modern world. Or when Lust taunted them with his seduction. Or even when the King of Hell said he loved him.

So they take off back to their home of light. Back to where they really belong.

**Author's Note:**

> oh and my [tumblah](http://kathleenhasfeelsandwords.tumblr.com)


End file.
